History Class
by killerai85
Summary: Three years had passed since Percy broke up with Annabeth. Did they forget each other? What would happen if destiny has another plan for them? Will they accept the reality?
1. the chair

Chapter 1: History Class

**Annabeth's POV**

It's almost the end of summer and it's been three years since Percy and I broke up. He told me he didn't like me anymore, and that he's tired of me. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I don't know what has gotten into me, either. Damn that guy! Even though he said awful things about me, I'm still here, madly and deeply in love with him. Now that I think about it, we haven't heard from him since then. He never showed up at camp again and never bothered to let us know if he's still alive or not!

And now, I'm about to leave camp. I decided to go to college- one which won't remind me of Percy. And there, I could forget everything about him, and have a normal love life, just like a normal teenage girl.

* * *

~Annabeth's first day at Hawthorne College~

_Rrrriiinnngg!_

The bell just rang, which means that I have to go to my first class, History. I entered the room at the very end of the hallway, and sat at the farthest seat from the front. I knew no one from that class, not even their nicknames, or whatever common data.

Shortly, the professor began speaking. Seriously, I had no idea what in the name of Athena he was talking about. I listened to him, intensely, thinking that if I did that, I'd understand even a single thing he said. It didn't work. Instead, I got bored. And before I knew it, I was thinking of Percy. I remembered those day we spent together. He used to tutor me in History, since he says he's so good at it, blah-blah-blah. He yells at me, whenever I give him wrong answers. History is so annoying. It makes me remember Percy more. Unknowingly, tears were rolling down my cheek, and, gods, did I just vandalize on the chair? I wiped away the tears and checked the time. I packed up my things, just in time for the bell to ring.

_Rrriiinnnggg!_

**Percy's POV **

Tears... Annabeth. Was she crying? Why? Is it because of me? Did I do something that made her so upset? Why? What is the reason for her pain? From a distance, I could see a fire. A huge fire in the camp. Half-bloods were running everywhere. Annabeth was trying to extinguish the fire. She was crying because the the camp is on fire!

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, as I woke up from that dream.

Apparently, it's been a long time since I last dreamt about her. Could this mean something? Is this a sign that we should get back together? Nah, who am I kidding? I doubt that she'll ever forgive me, after all of the things I told her, and dumping her rudely? Moreover, I don't think I have enough confidence to face her, even though I am badly in love with her.

"Argh! Enough with this mellow mood. Gotta get ready for school," he told himself, as he went to take a bath.

* * *

~At Hawthorne College~

_Rrrriiinnngg!_

The bell rang, meaning I need to head to my first class, Mathematics. On my way there, I thought I saw Annabeth. And so, I approached her, only to find out that it wasn't her. Maybe I was hallucinating because I miss her so much and I still love her, and I want to be with her right this very minute. Ah, I'm so stupid for even dumping her three years ago. And now, I see her everywhere.

And because of the 'Annabeth thing', I arrived at Math Class late. Luckily, my professor was Mr. Blowfish... I meant Blofis, who's my stepdad. He let me join his class, despite my tardiness.

Mathematics really gave me a hard time. It's only thanks to Annabeth that I know something about this subject. She used to tutor me in this, in exchange for me, helping her in History. We really had fun back then. I wish I had the ability to change history. Gods. It's so stupid of me to think about Annabeth. Now, I'm regretting what I did more.

_Rrriiinnngg!_

Finally, it's over.

"That's all for today, class," Mr. Bolfis announced. "Mr. Jackson, stay for a while. I need to talk to you."

"But I still have my History class." I complained

"No buts. I only need a minute, not an hour." He demanded

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"I don't want you to repeat what happened a while ago, okay? You may be my stepson, but inside the school premises, you are my student. Undestood?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. So if you don't mind, may I go to my next class, sir?" I asked politely. And he stared at me for a while, and left me alone.

I arrived at the History classroom a little later than usual, and all the chairs were filled. I don't have any choice but to sit at the back. I sat on the empty chair and something caught my eye. Someone vandalized on it.

_I hate HISTORY. It is so boring._

I didn't know how I'm supposed to feel about the crap carved on the chair, since History is my thing. Then, I remembered Annabeth. She used to tell me how she hates History, because it bored her a lot. Minutes had passed, and Ms. Usher still keeps talking about stuff I already know by heart. And before I knew it, I was carving words on the chair. The moment I finished the last detail, the bell rang... perfect timing.

_Why hate History?_

_Rrriiinngg!_


	2. History and Guy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**

Chapter II: History and Guys

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh gods! It's already 7 in the morning! I hope I could enter class on time. No more time for stories. Take a bath... Eat... Go!

* * *

~Hawthorne College~

_Rrriiinnnggg!_

"Holy crap, the bell rang! I need to hurry! Gods, please, let me make it, please. Let me enter the room before Ms. Usher does." I wished, slash prayed.

The class was noisy, I could hear it. And there's one thing I'm sure of... Ms. Usher hasn't arrived yet. Thank the gods! As I sat on the chair where I did yesterday, I was surprised to see a more vandalized chair. _**Why hate HISTORY?**_

I didn't expect someone would read what I wrote and find time to reply. How sweet... But aside from that, it just made me think. Why do I hate History? Well, the real question is... Do I really hate it? That, I couldn't answer. But, it sure doesn't fail to bore me. I was thinking about it, so I dozed off into nowhere. Crap. Class had started. I didn't even notice Ms. Usher come in.

"Excuse me, Miss Chase..." Oops, I'm screwed. I hurriedly stood up. "I see you're quite in a daze during my class. Would you mind answering my question?" She asked in an intimidating voice, accompanied by sharp eyes.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Ms. Usher... But, could you, please, repeat your question?" I replied, with another question and my voice, quivering. Like hell, I'm nervous! Who would want to get into some professor's nerves during her first week in college?

"Since we are on Historical Methods, who is Herodotus of Halicarnassus?" She crossed her arms, and eyed me from head to toe.

"Herodotus... Well, uh, he's the father of history?" I stuttered in a question-ish way.

"Very well, Ms. Chase... You can sit down, now."

"Right. Thank you, Ms. Usher." It was as soft as a whisper, but let's just hope that she heard it. Anyway, THANK YOU, PERCY. Crap. Percy, again? Erase, erase, erase!

"Okay, so, Herodotus of Halicarnassus is generally acclaimed as the father of history. However, his contemporary, Thucidydes, is credited with having first approached history with..." She began lecturing, again.

Blah-blah-blah... Who cares about what she's talking about, anyway? Not that I don't... Never mind that, I better get carving before class ends.

* * *

Percy's POV

Rrriiinnnggg!

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Did I just shout in class? Tell me I was dreaming.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Blofis asked with angry eyes.

Holy Poseidon. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just happy, because..." I paused. I can't tell him why I'm happy.

"Because?"

"Because, uh, I passed the test, sir" I replied, with a fake enthusiastic smile. Gladly, he didn't notice the fake-ness.

"Good, then." He grabbed all his crappy stuff. "Class dismissed," he announced.

"HISTORY!" That's what I yelled in my mind. I wouldn't want to display my stupidity in class twice, you know. And the moment Mr. Blofis went out of the classroom, I got out as fast as I could.

I fast-walked my way to the History Classroom, since we're not allowed to run in the hallway. Well, I reached the classroom early. But instead of sitting at the front row, I seated at the back. Yep, right where I sat, yesterday.

I admit that I'm a little, you know, excited to see if my history-hater 'friend', or whatever you want to call it, answered my question. He did, or she.

_I hate HISTORY. It is so boring._

Why hate history.

_**It's some guy's fault.**_

I wonder what that guy had to do with History. Well, now that I think about it... I'm pretty much sure that this person is a girl. And that, maybe, she had some past with that guy. But still, History has nothing to do with that guy.

I was so drawn into that one sentence, and I didn't notice that I was already playing with my lucky penny. It was given to me Annabeth, about a week before we broke up. I was tossing it playfully, making sure to keep it low. But then, this just wasn't my lucky day. I, unintentionally, threw it up high. And, instinctively, I raised my hand to grab it. Stupid me.

"Mr. Jackson, do you have any questions?" It was Ms. Usher.

"None, ma'am. I'm sorry; I thought there was a mosquito." I responded. What a dim-witted reply, from a dim-witted guy. Oh, that rhymes.

"Mosquito, huh? Sit down, Mr. Jackson and just listen."

I, immediately, sat down and kept the penny in my pocket. Okay, back to Ms. guy-blaming History-hater. Why in hell does she hate History because of some guy? It's not like he created or something like that. Everyone should like History. Without history, there wouldn't be the present, or the future.

There. I'm done.

**Isn't it pointless? Hating History, just because of a guy?**


End file.
